Falling Snow
by lil'chrome-chan
Summary: Within a veil of night, the moon illuminates us. Seeking the warmth of a strong embrace. With white breath and fingers numb from cold. we trace our names in the snow before it melts away. First AkiMitsu fic! Please R&R!


**This is my first AkiMitsu fic and a collaboration between me and my friend, though I act more like his beta reader :3**

**I just love these two! I think no one could be paired with Mitsuru other than Akihiko (or Shijiro) since I don't really like it when the girl is older than the guy -.-"**

**This is just a simple fic about Akihiko and Mitsuru's feelings towards each other, expressed through a song.**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

_Falling Snow_

_Within a veil of night, the moon illuminates us_

_Seeking the warmth of a strong embrace_

_With white breath and fingers numb from cold_

_We trace our names in the snow before it melts away_

* * *

- Akihiko -

I look outside of the window...

As the moon lit up the dark night sky solemnly , the stars weaved throught it and brought dimmed sparkles to the dark fabric as snow danced down slowly...

It should have been peaceful...

Miki will be happy if she was still here...

She likes it when winter comes and the three of us will have a snowball fight...

But enough with her..

Today,

For somewhat reason he can't explain...

The moon looks sad .

"Today moon is beautiful nee?" The brown haired teenage said while she approached me..

" Yeah... "

It's the night like this too .

The night when I confessed to her.

"Akihiko-san?"

"H-Huh?" I snapped when Minako suddenly reached me by my shoulder...

"Dinner's ready!" She said cheerfully, full with a thousand sun enthusiasm.

She's a great leader with astounding capaility, yet he didn't told her anything about her, nothing.

"Yeah...

I'll be there in a minute."

With that, she trotted away and left me with myself and the night scenery outside with a barrier between me and the cold world outside.

Instead of following her, I continued to look outside, to look at the falling snow and joining white to the ground.

My breath froze at the window and mist appeared on it.

As I look on it, without even realizing it...

I had written her name onto the cold wintry glass of the window...

But just like the ephemeral and frail snow, her name fades back with the heat.

Just like the ice she is.

He doesn't like it.

Not even a part of it.

* * *

_"I won't leave you."_

_Was the promise I made_

_Beyond all the hazy white that I can see_

_It returns to nothing_

_The days I spent with you come and go like the changing seasons_

_The last trace of the smile remaining in my memory is so fleeting_

_You are somewhere amongst the crowd_

_My thought of "Don't go, turning into snowflakes."_

* * *

- Akihiko -

Even though we meet every day, even on the 25th hour.

But, you changed...

Your smile, it has never been the same anymore.

How pathetic of me to miss your smile...

That graceful shape that I loved in your lips will never be again meant for me...

Where is she now?

Wherever she is...

She couldn't be thinking of him that's for sure...

That day, I screamed and tried to stop you from leaving me.

I halted you, I forced myself onto you.

Knowing how much you had loved me too.

But it's meaningless.

For you, It's nothing but the withering snow...

* * *

_I wish the falling powdered snow would land and hide you_

_The snow and tears that fall are without even sound_

_Snow falls, piling up and swallows you and our past_

_Until the day it finally melts away_

_Don't forget me_

* * *

- Mitsuru -

So this is how it will end.

It seems, that this will be the last time I'll be here today...

The weather outside, it remembers me of the day he confessed to me...

To tell the truth I was in pain, to leave him alone and never to return as I received the offer of another man's hand in between my fingers.

It's a cruel decision, even for me or for the Kirijo to do.

I had killed the man heart, and yet as much as I want him as well, I can't do anything.

I am weak.

Why must you tell me Akihiko? If you hadn't, this all will have been much easier...

I cried when I know the fact that I loved him so deep but we're not meant to be..

Fate didn't lead us together...

She had already gave me a decision...

A decision that I must take without protest...

I must be strong.

Just a few more hours.

And I might be able to forget all of our time spent together...

No, I _must_.

* * *

- Akihiko -

Just a few more hours .

Until she left Japan, Asia, SEES and me, and will she ever remember me again?

I wonder will she even reminiscence all the time that we had spent together? Our first date, our first kiss...

...

Please do, Mitsuru...

I know it is selfish of me to wish for this.

But as selfish as this is, I want you to please remember me.

* * *

_Fragments of breaking memories trickle down_

_I wish the falling powered snow would land and hide me_

_A drop of my voice, of my tears fall_

_The snow that falls piles up, swallowing the world and my love_

_Until the day the pain in my heart is gone_

_I'll melt into white_

_"Don't forget me."_

* * *

**Please leave a review**


End file.
